Wolf of Snow
Regular= Wolf of Snow was the first in-game Ice type robot and is also a starter robot. It spawns in the Ice Caves, an isolated area due to it being underground and closed off (unless you bring a robot which has a Fire type bullet move, Hyper Beam, or Super Beam, for these moves are able to melt the ice). Appearance Wolf of Snow is a wolf-like robot. It is mainly grey and has blue eyes with big black eyebrows. It walks on all fours. Its left front leg and right hind leg are completely covered in ice, and it has a speck of ice on its back. In the first upgrade, ice starts growing on its left torso, with one patch of ice covering its left eye. The speck on its back becomes larger, its tail becomes longer, and is made out of ice. In the second upgrade, it becomes bi-pedal, the patch of ice covering its left eye becomes longer and black claws start to appear from its legs. Its tail also becomes furry. In the third upgrade, its body turns a lighter grey, due to the purple light it produces, and its head turns into ice. It is seen that the left eye is no longer covered in ice. The eyes are purple, it gains another tail, and its snout becomes longer. The right foot claw is seen to be made of ice. In the ultra upgrade, everything that is white now appears to be made out of snow, and its right arm is longer than its left arm. It has grey claws coming out of its right arm. One of its eyes is cyan, while the other is grey, and both of them are surrounded by a black outline. Its lower body and upper left leg are now made out of ice. Health Moves Upgrades Wolf1.png|At Start Wolf2.png|First Upgrade Wolf3.png|Second Upgrade Wolf4.png|Third Upgrade WolfUltra.png|Ultra Upgrade Trivia * In the picture of Wolf Of Snow, some of his body parts appear to be green when their cyan in-game. This also happened to Gato Luz. |-| Primal= The primal form of Wolf of Snow (also called "Mafia's Pet") was a event robot given out during the 1.2.2 update Appearance The Primal Wolf of Snow is a wolf-like robot. It is mainly charcoal and has red eyes with big black eyebrows. It walks on all fours. Two of its legs are completely covered in ice, and it has a speck of ice on its back. It wears a grey fedora and sports spiky grey hair. In the first upgrade, ice starts growing on its left torso and near its left eye. The speck on its back becomes larger, its tail becomes longer, and is made out of ice. Its hair changes color, from grey to black. In the second upgrade, the patch of ice covering its left eye becomes longer and black claws start to appear from its legs. Its tail also becomes furry. In the third upgrade, its head turns into ice and its eyes flash between red and yellow. It gains another tail, and its snout becomes longer. The right foot claw changes to be made of ice, and unlike its normal counterpart, its eyes show an angrier expression than the regular Wolf of Snow. In the ultra upgrade, everything that is black now appears have an unnoticeable snow texture, and its right arm is longer than its left arm. It has grey claws coming out of its right arm. One of its eyes is yellow, and it is surrounded by a black outline. Its lower body and upper left leg are now made out of ice. Health Moves Upgrades PWolf1.png|At Start PWolf2.png|First Upgrade PWolf3.png|Second Upgrade PWolf4.png|Third Upgrade PWolfUltra.png|Ultra Upgrade Category:Ice Category:Starter Robot Category:Primal Robot Category:Ultra Robot